


An Uninvited Guest

by DrHurtsSoGood, Usedtobehmc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHurtsSoGood/pseuds/DrHurtsSoGood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: Aziraphale denies Crowley's invitation to join him during isolation. Crowley has other ideas. Wonderful art by UsedtobeHMC.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	An Uninvited Guest

Crowley hung up the phone, his groggy and growley tone fooling everyone but himself. He slipped off his incredibly fashionable fair-trade leather boots (which were actually the tax shelter of a horrible Peruvian drug lord) and shed all his other haberdashery in one swift overhead motion. He slithered beneath his satin sheets and reached out for his alarm clock. He fully intended to set it for July, like he’d told Aziraphale, but then a devious smile spread over his face. It spread and spread until it nearly reached his snakish orange eyes.

Crowley rolled over.

“Hello Aziraphale.”

Laying there, platinum blonde curls on the pillow, eyes angelically closed, was Aziraphale. He languidly gazed upon the demon so suddenly in his bed and was all but electrified with shock. He stood up very quickly and fell backwards onto the floor with a less than celestial thud.

Crowley waited a second before peaking over the edge of the bed. Aziraphale was on the floor blinking rapidly and quietly panicking.

“What are you doing, angel?”

Aziraphale shut his eyes. “You aren’t here. We discussed it over the phone, and you respect my decision enough to remain far away.”

Crowley slowly tipped his head from side to side and grimaced, “I do respect you, Angel. But respect your decision? Then we’d never have any fun.”

Aziraphale looked at him with that mild expression of exasperation that Crowley lived for. Crowley patted the bed patronizingly.

“I didn’t break any of your rules. I saw no one, and no one saw me. I encouraged no one to leave their home.”

“Go away.”

Crowley frowned, “I’m afraid that would be a bad idea. See, I miracled myself here and to do two in the span of a few minutes might raise...questions. The kind that get asked at the end of a hot poker.”

Aziraphale continued to frown at Crowley for some time before sighing through his nose and resigning himself to the situation.

“Well, I’m going to put some clothes on.”

“Not too many, I hope.” Crowley growled.

Aziraphale pulled the sheet that had fallen on the floor up closer to his neck. “You are beastly.”

“As long as you’re up,” Crowley reached behind him and produced a bottle of wine, “a couple of glasses?”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at him, “What did you just say about doing too many miracles at once?”

Crowley shook his head, “I brought this with me.” He smiled. “I always have wine next to the bed.”

Aziraphale returned in a lusciously decorated silk smoking jacket with two glasses. “Cabernet?”

“Actually, I’ve got a 2017 Kosovrc Skrlet. Says it’s a good wine for quarantine. Something to mull over while you while away the long, lonely hours.” Crowley teased, draping himself dramatically over the edge of the bed. “Alone.”

Aziraphale sipped. His gorgeous mouth contorted into a grimacing frown. “Too dry.”

Crowley nodded a bit, “perhaps. How about a Rizling?”

Crowley tipped from the same bottle and it became a 2011 Tomac Amphora Rizling. Aziraphale tried it.

“Ooh that has some depth.” Aziraphale in his interest sat at the edge of the bed. Crowley made room for him but not a lot. “Very earthy.”

“Do love a good Earth.” Crowley mused.

Several bottles of wine later, an angel and a demon were giggling in bed together like two school girls at a long awaited sleepover.

“I can’t remember the last time we had a night together.” Crowley lay on his back. His red hair mussed fetchingly.

“I can.” Aziraphale murmured.

“Really? When?” Crowley rolled on his side to face the angel.

“‘Twas a crusade year, was it not? Somewhere towards the end of the Hundred Years’ War. We shared a tent. And some mutton you had obtained somehow.”

Crowley tried to remember. He hated wartime. It was usually pretty boring since everyone was so bent on destruction that his own personal brand of subtle evil went largely unnoticed. He preferred the years leading up to war when tensions were high and small actions sparked like matches near gunpowder.

“Ah yes. I may have made that tent out of the hide of your horse. Sorry.”

Aziraphale squinted, “I vaguely remember that horse. White with black spots?”

“Brown spots.” Crowley nodded guiltily, “You loved him. Said he was the best horse. Better than any heavenly steed.” Crowley omitted the fact that they also hadn’t had mutton, though that’s what Crowley had said it was.

“Perhaps he was.” Aziraphale waved away the apology, “All in the past.”

“Technically,” Crowley wiggled closer until his breath could be felt on Aziraphale’s cheek, “Nearly everything is in the past, innit?”

Aziraphale smiled a little and closed his eyes, “How so, old chum?”

“Well, for example,” Crowley leaned forward so very slightly and placed his lips upon Aziraphale’s mouth. It was the gentlest kiss. The sort of kiss that barely wakes the appetite without properly bedding it back down. In fact, it was the kind of kiss that Cleopatra had used on a small, influential portion of the Roman Empire, and it had done its job quite well. Crowley had shown it to her.

Aziraphale was so relaxed and sleepy that he actually let out a tiny sigh, and then having realized what had just happened, snapped awake.

“For example,” Crowley continued holding up a finger, “that is now in the past.”

Aziraphale looked confused. Nervous even.

“Nothing you can do about it. It’s gone.” Crowley sounded like he was talking about catching fireflies or chasing the inspiration for a song.

“Yes, I suppose.” Aziraphale blinked a little. He wasn’t sure what was going on. “No point in worrying.”

Crowley leaned in again and placed another tantalizing kiss on Aziraphale’s lips just a slight bit longer than the last. It sent tingles to the angel’s toes and lit a fire in his belly that started to yearn.

“I don’t like worrying.” Crowley said as he left that damned kiss on Aziraphale’s mouth, and it remained there, taunting Aziraphale.

“Never said I liked it. Worrying, I mean.” This time Aziraphale leaned in and kissed the demon. The electricity was so real. The desire had been cultivated for so long that this flower, though forbidden and rare, was bursting to life. It was the kind of flower that only grew in dark corners and bloomed wine red in the night. It may have been poisonous or pricked your fingers with thorns, or maybe not. Maybe it was just misunderstood.

The kiss was heavenly and damned good. Only a few things in this world could do both of those things and sex was one of them.

Aziraphale touched the side of Crowley’s face, reaching a loving hand behind the sharp angle of the demon’s jaw. His light touch pulling his lover to him.

Crowley tried his best to hold back - keep his pace slow. This was still a bud on the vine, and the slightest rush could pull the angel out of his desires. Aziraphale’s need to be a “good angel” had cost them many precious moments like this throughout their history. There was one in Babylon, another on the plains of the Sahara before it had become all desert, and quite a few others not so long ago. Crowley wouldn’t be denied tonight.

Crowley put a hand to Aziraphale’s chest and led a searching finger under the robe. He softly parted it. He draped a long fingered hand over the angel’s waist and then dragged warm fingers up his back.

Aziraphale inhaled sharply. “Ooh. My my. You’ve...done that before.”

“No I haven’t.” Crowley should’ve known that sex with Aziraphale would still be full of talking.

“Not to me, but that little trick was something you’ve...ah...done to someone else.” The fingers were still playing along Aziraphale’s sensitive skin along the top of his hip.

“I have many wiles, Angel. I practice them only occasionally.” Crowley licked his lips. “Shall I show you another?”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows knotted a little. It was fetching, but Crowley had to stop him from spoiling everything.

“That was a rhetorical question.”

Crowley dragged that long finger over Aziraphale’s tummy and let it hook gently under the rim of his underwear. Then he slid a hand deep inside them and gracefully cupped Aziraphale’s genitals letting the warmth of his hand soak through and thrum the flesh to life.

“Oh God.” Aziraphale moaned, “More please.”

“Might be easier if these clothes weren’t-“

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and they were both naked.

“-in the way.” Crowley finished, “Eager are we?”

Aziraphale blushed. And then he looked at Crowley and his quickly hardening cock and blushed again. “It’s been a long while since...”

“Don’t know why you don’t enjoy this body in all the ways you do except-“ Crowley grasped Aziraphale’s penis and stroked it slowly, “-this way.”

Aziraphale moaned so dramatically Crowley almost laughed. Then it occurred to him that Aziraphale may have never done this. He certainly hadn’t had much contact with other angels here on Earth, and the idea of being with a human was probably impossible to Aziraphale. Probably thought he’d be taking advantage of them. Well he couldn’t pull the wool over Crowley’s snake eyes.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale again and pressed his body closer. He grabbed both their cocks in the same hand and stroked them together. Aziraphale gasped and shook.

“Do you have any oil?” Crowley waved a hand over the angel’s shoulder, and the cupboards opened and closed one after the other, “I like coconut the best.”

Aziraphale was so tortured by this diversion of attention that he stared open mouthed, “What in the name of the grand-“

“Found it.” A jar whizzed past Aziraphale’s ear and thwacked into Crowley’s waiting palm. Crowley stared into Aziraphale’s face and smiled devilishly. A glossy hand grabbed Aziraphale’s cock again and his head tipped back. The interruption forgotten. And his name too probably. Or at least the names of everyone except Crowley.

Aziraphale wanted to kiss Crowley all over and kick his legs at the same time and scream as well. He felt like he was going to absolutely go out of his skin. Then Crowley stopped stroking and got on his knees.

“Let me show you my favorite trick, angel.” Crowley looked like the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood with dripping fangs and an erection. There was something so primal and sexual and raw about him. Aziraphale did what he asked and laid on his back.

Crowley ran both his sinning hands up and down Aziraphale’s inner thighs. The sensation was glorious. Then he began to pet the angel all over and slowly dipped his fingers between his ass cheeks. Lubricating and preparing the way. He bent over Aziraphale’s chest and kissed him again wanting to take his time and also wanting to cum deep inside the warm invitation of the angel’s ass.

Aziraphale made it very hard to keep his easy pace. The angel’s hips bucked a little. His cock twitched and ached to be touched. His moans and groans were a kind of gasoline to Crowley’s flame.

Finally, Crowley liberally lubed up his aching cock and began a slow crawl to meet the angel’s oiled entrance.

“Just let me know if I need to slow down.”

Aziraphale was not listening. His head was tipped back and he was more than ready. His blonde curls were damp and his lip was firmly clenched between his teeth. His eyes begged. “Goddamn it, Crowley. Take me please I can’t bear it.”

It took everything Crowley had left to keep the pace steady. This did not bode well for once he was actually inside. As the warmth of the angel engulfed his cock, he groaned himself with more abandon than he’d thought he’d had. It was angelically good. It was heaven. Being inside Aziraphale was like—

And then the tears hit him for a brief moment. It was like going home. He blinked them back quickly. Now was not the time. The had a hot and hard angel under him, and he was not going to disappoint. He’d been waiting too long for this.

He thrust into Aziraphale slowly at first. The delicious sensation of hot flesh around his cock was intoxicating. Perfection. He had to regain composure to continue going.

Crowley reached under Aziraphale’s hips and pulled him up to meet his thrust just slightly. And the angel lost it. He cried out, “Oh dear God, Crowley, fuck me.”

Crowley smiled, “Just trying to give you the nice, slow fuck I think you deserve.”

The angel wrapped his legs around Crowley and pulled him close. Aziraphale’s hand went to his own throbbing cock, and he stroked quickly. “How about we just do it slowly next time?”

Crowley laughed, “So I guess,” he thrusted, “my idea,” he pushed, “wasn’t so,” he pulled, “daft after all?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

And then being inside Aziraphale was all that mattered. Crowley arched and bucked and ground deep until he and the angel were thoroughly spent and laying side by side once again.

The afterglow was warm and comfortable. They pulled the lush covers up around them, all modesty forgotten. Laying side by side curled around each other like the lovers they were always meant to be, they drifted dreamily off to sleep when Crowley spoke.

“Angel?”

“Yes, dear.”

“This is what happens when you don’t invite me over.”

“I shall keep that in mind. Next time I’ll not invite you over much sooner.”


End file.
